The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device used in a network server for enhancing heat dissipating performances.
In respect of a commonly used computer system, a main electronic component such as central processing unit (CPU) mounted in the computer is provided with increased operating speed and enhanced ability of data processing, such that a significant amount of heat is produced during operation of the electronic component. For example, when the electronic component operates in full load, a surface temperature thereof may reach up to or above 100xc2x0 C., thereby resulting in an overheating problem. A general solution is to install a heat dissipation device (such as heat dissipation fans) in the computer, whereby heat produced from operation of the electronic component can be dissipation via the heat dissipation device so as to eliminate operational burden applied to the electronic component by overheat that may damage or impair the electronic component or computer system.
With improvement in operating speed of electronic components, current heat dissipation devices fail to provide satisfactory heat dissipating efficiency. Especially for a CPU used in a network server that normally renders longer term or more complicated operation than a personal computer (PC) in terms of usage time, the number of distant end users, data processing and data accessing times, for solving the heat dissipation problem thereof, it thus requires an advance heat dissipation device or additional heat dissipation devices to improve heat dissipating performances. However, such an arrangement may undesirably increase fabrication costs and makes structural assembly or disassembly relatively inconvenient to implement. In another aspect, if an electronic component in the network server is upgraded with increased operating speed but not for the heat dissipation device, such an old heat dissipation device can not effectively dissipate heat produced from the upgraded electronic component that thereby may be impaired or whose lifetime may be shortened by overheat. As such, it is desired to develop a novel heat dissipation device, which can flexibly arrange internal components thereof to facilitate heat dissipating performances, for example to concentrate heat flows in the computer system or to increase the number of heat dissipation fans, such that the heat dissipation problem in response to upgrading of the electronic component may be solved desirably.
Furthermore, internal components such as heat dissipating fans of a current heat dissipation device are directly fixed to the computer without providing spare installation space for the fans; this not only makes component assembly or disassembly inconvenient to implement but also reduces flexibility in uses of the heat dissipation device. For example, if a heat dissipation fan breaks down or an electronic component of the computer is to be renewed, the entire heat dissipation device may need to be replaced, which thereby undesirably leads to increase in costs.
Therefore, the problem to be solved herein is to provide a heat dissipation device by which heat dissipating performances can be enhanced, and heat dissipation components thereof can be easily assembled/disassembled and altered in structural arrangement to thereby reduce fabrication costs in the use of the heat dissipation device.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device, which can concentrate heat flows to effectively enhance heat dissipating efficiency.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a heat dissipation device, which can optionally change the number of heat dissipation fans or replace the heat dissipation fans to achieve desirable heat dissipating performances.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a heat dissipation device having spare heat dissipation fans to prolong lifetime of the heat dissipation device.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a heat dissipation device in which heat dissipation fans are simple in structure and easy to be assembled/disassembled, making structural assembly or disassembly time-effective to implement.
In accordance of the foregoing and other objectives, the present invention proposes a heat dissipation device for a server, including: a fan body comprising a housing and at least a fan set, wherein the housing encompasses to form a passage; and a guide cover connected to the fan body. A top side of the housing is formed with a plurality of openings by which the fan set can be inserted into the passage of the housing, and two peripheral sides of the housing are formed with a plurality of elastic members and positioning holes for securing the fan set in position. Moreover, the guide cover is made of a material with poor thermal conductivity and formed with an opening at a side thereof connected to a heat source of the server, the opening acting as a primary inlet for directing heat produced from the heat source into the passage of the housing and dissipating the heat to outside of the server by means of the fan set.
The number of openings formed on the top side of the housing can be optionally increased to accommodate additional fan sets that are used to effectively dissipate concentrated heat flows from the guide cover to outside of the server, thereby improving heat dissipating efficiency and enhancing heat dissipating performances. On the contrary, the fan sets can be optionally decreased in number or replaced, making unused fan sets serve as spare fan sets that may be in use when the primary fan sets break down to thereby prolong lifetime of the fan body. Furthermore, the elastic members and positioning holes formed on the housing facilitate assembly and disassembly of the fan sets, thereby providing convenience and flexibility in structural arrangement for a user using the heat dissipation device.